1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antidandruff shampoos which contain sulfur or selenium sulfide but do not develop serious sulfide off odors during use because of the presence of a metallic complex.
2. Prior Art
Dandruff is a common afflication frequently associated with the human scalp area. It is recognized that skin normally sloughs off the skin surfaces of the human body. On most areas of the body, the skin which is sloughed off is normally washed away at frequent intervals so that it is not noticeable. On the scalp, which is not normally washed as often as other parts of the body, the sloughed off skin tends to accumulate. This accumulation is noticeable as dandruff flakes and, in combination with the natural oils exuded by the scalp, forms a suitable environment for the growth of microorganisms.
Not surprisingly, there have been numerous attempts to formulate products which would effectively counteract the formation of dandruff. Included in the group of antidandruff agents which have been used in these formulations are sulfur, salicylic acid, hexachlorophene, resorcinol, tar, selenium sulfide and zine pyrithione. Sulfur, particularly, has long been recognized as a suitable ingredient for a number of cosmetic products including shampoos. Such uses are disclosed in "Sulphur in Therapeutics and as an Active Substance in Cosmetics," Dragoco Report, Vols. 5-7, pp. 78-80, (1958-1960) and "Sulphur in Cosmetics and Dermato-Therapeutics," American Perfumer & Aromatics, Vols. 73-74, pp. 38 and 40-42, (1959). Sulfur's use in shampoos is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,489, Nov. 4, 1969, to Mees et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,352, Apr. 28, 1959, to Brenner et al.
Although sulfur has been used extensively in cosmetic products, its use has not been entirely satisfactory. One major problem associated with its use in shampoos has been the generation of sulfide off odors during the shampooing process and, often, of residual sulfide off odors for days afterwards. Selenium sulfide also suffers from this sulfide off odor problem. It has now been found that both initial and residual sulfide off odors can be alleviated by including a complex of a metallic cation in the sulfur or selenium sulfide-containing formulation.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a superior sulfur or selenium sulfide-containing shampoo product.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved process for shampooing the hair to reduce dandruff.